Last Name or What Happens in Vegas Liz and Dylan
by notenoughlove
Summary: It is a one-shot with Liz and Dylan meeting in Vegas and getting married. I don't own the characters from GH or Young and the Restless.


This is a one-shot cross-over with GH and Y&R. Liz goes to Vegas and meets Dylan. They get drunk and married. Liz thinks she is marrying Jason but instead she is marrying his look-a-like Dylan McAvoy. She finds out her mistake when she is married to a stranger. They decide that maybe they met for a reason, life is short. Sometimes fate takes you in a direction that you didn't even know you needed. You just go with it. I don't own the characters on either soap. They belong to ABC and CBS.

Liz was so done with the drama of Port Charles. She just wanted to let go and have fun even if it was for a weekend. She went on the internet and found a great deal on a flight and hotel to Las Vegas for a long weekend. She had talked to her grandmother and she said that she would take care of her three sons.

She had a flight out of Port Charles on Thanksgiving afternoon. She was leaving after her dinner at her Grams. She had a car that was going to take her to the airport. She knew that she was going to get herself into trouble but she didn't realize that it was going to be the most wonderful kind of trouble.

Jake looked at his mother and knew that she was going to have her luck change and it wasn't going to be on a slot machine. He had a dream that his mother was going to meet someone that was going to change her world for the better. "Mom, I want you to have fun. Meet someone and have fun. Cam, Aiden and I want you to find someone that can make you laugh and forget about all the sorry men here in Port Charles. I know that you will and he will surprise you in every way.

In another small town like Port Charles, Dylan was drinking his third drink since coming to his brother's bar. He had just divorced his wife, Sharon and was ready to give up on women all together. The betrayal that he felt at this point made him wonder what the hell he was doing in this some town anyway.

"Hey, I need another one of these and maybe something to take my mind off women."

"Dylan, slow down brother. I don't want our mother blaming me for your hangover. I do have a suggestion for you. How about taking off for a few days. Go somewhere that you can meet someone for a few hours and forget about life for a while. I hear that there are some good specials going to Las Vegas. Remember what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

"Okay. That would mean I would be seeing women. How is that helping me take my mind off them. Are you saying a random hook-up, no names and no feelings except for some great hot sex?"

"Yes. Just don't tell me about the gory details. Although, I might change my mind and want to know so maybe someday I can run away and do that too." Nick and Dylan laughed about their non-existent love lives.

Dylan found a great deal and decided that he really needed a break and Vegas started to sound better every minute. He purchased the tickets for Thanksgiving afternoon and went to see his mother. He wanted to let her know that he was going out of town Thanksgiving for a few days of fun. He told her that he was fine and that he would text her when he got into his hotel room.

Dylan was leaving from Chicago and going straight to Las Vegas then. He hired someone to drive him there and he would figure out how to get home when he came back from Vegas. His flight was an easy quick flight that made him very happy.

He was at the baggage carousel when he first saw her. She was a petite brunette that looked a bit lost so he went over to see if he could help her. "Do you need any help with your luggage?"

When she first heard him, it took her by surprise and then she looked at him. It was like she was looking at her past. He was the man that she dreamt about every night for a very long time. Even when Jason came back she still dreamed of the Jason who looked and sounded like this gentleman who was trying to help her.

"I am sorry. You look like someone that I used to know a long time ago. It was very rude of me to stare like that. Yes, I would love some help. What hotel are you staying at?"

"I am booked at the Hard Rock and you?"

"I am booked there too. I got one of the suites there that was a package deal with the flight. I am sorry. I am rambling. Maybe we can share a cab there."

"That sounds great. You look like someone who needs some fun. I think that I am starting to ramble too. You look so sweet. I think that you just have one of those faces that someone sees and you just want to protect from all the bad in the world. I think that I am the one who is rambling now."

The cab ride was great. The two of them just looked at all the sights and felt like they knew each other all their life. They went to the front desk to get their hotel keys. When the manager realized that there was a mistake made on their rooms, she was frantic. She was new at this hotel. It was a first major hotel that she was a manager at and she didn't know what to do with her two new customers. They were supposed to have different rooms but were booked into the same suite by accident.

"I am so sorry. There is a problem with your rooms. There is only one room left and you both are booked into it. I think it was a computer glitch but there are no other rooms due to the headliner that is playing tomorrow night. The free room will be Saturday night but until then, there is only one room."

Dylan, looked at Elizabeth and just laughed. "I think that we can work it out somehow. Can you promise us that we get tickets for tomorrow night's show? This suite that I was supposed to have had two bedrooms. Does this one have two bedrooms?"

"Yes, it does. It is our penthouse suite. It is one of more luxurious suites that we are famous for and a great view of the city. We can comp you for the room that you are staying in tonight and tomorrow night. We have it taken off your bill. I am sorry for the inconvenience. I will also give you both VIP seats for tomorrow night's concert. There will also be free buffets for the two of you during your stay. If there is anything else that I can do, just ask."

The bellboy gathered their luggage and took them up to their suite. Dylan tried to gauge Elizabeth's feelings on what was happening and he couldn't tell if she was happy or pissed off.

Dylan paid the bellboy and watched the young man leave the room. He went and texted both his brother, Nick and his mother. Elizabeth went to make a call from her bedroom to speak to her children.

"Hi Grams. I made it to Las Vegas. There was a mix-up with the rooms at the Hard Rock and no other rooms available due to the major concert that is happening tomorrow night. The guy that I am sharing a two-bedroom suite is a dead ringer for Jason before his plastic surgery. He looks and sounds like the old Jason. He seems very nice but I am a bit nervous around him. He makes me ramble more than normal. You know that is saying something. I do know that I am forgetting about everything back home but you and my boys. Can I speak to them?"

"Yes, you can. I am happy that you are having a good time so far but being nervous around him is something normal since you don't know him. Just hold on a minute."

The boys all said hi and that they loved her. Jake told her to have a good time and have some fun.

Elizabeth changed into something more casual and heading into the main room. She then went out to the balcony and looked at the beautiful lights of the city. She could get used to living in a city like this. It was truly beautiful. Dylan had finished his calls and came out in a pair of blue jeans and a nice snug blue t-shirt. He looked so good and that just made her about to melt.

He put his arm around her and held her close. She could smell the cologne that he was wearing and it was starting to get to her. She looked into those beautiful blue eyes and she knew that she was in deep trouble.

"I think that we should go check out the casino or maybe check out the buffet unless you are not hungry."

The two of them were thinking of something but it was not the casino or the buffet. They both were interested but were too shy to say anything. Dylan knew that he needed to go downstairs and have a few drinks and maybe then he would have the courage to kiss her.

The next morning Elizabeth woke up next to someone who liked vaguely familiar. She peeked at the man under the covers and almost had a panic attack. She remembered something about meeting a man who looked like Jason before he got hit by the SUV and had to have plastic surgery.

She then looked at her hand and saw a beautiful ring on her left hand. She knew that she had done some wild and crazy things but marrying a stranger that she didn't even know his first or last name was something that she never even thought of doing.

Dylan woke up from the strangest dream. He dreamt that he met a beautiful woman at the airport. There was a mix-up with the rooms so they had to share one. They went down to the casino and played a couple of hands of black jack and poker. There was a lot of drinking and then he thought he went to a nice quiet chapel and the two of them got married.

He looked up and saw that he was wearing a gold band on his left hand. He looked and saw the beautiful woman from his dreams asleep and wearing a wedding band on her left hand too. He knew that he did some things without thinking but this took the cake.

Elizabeth looked at Dylan and smiled. "I think that we both did the craziest thing that I could ever imagine doing. I just wanted to find a hot guy and have some great sex. I don't remember the marrying part but it looks like we did that. I do remember the drinking part and some of the sex part, or it could all be a sexy sweet dream. I am hoping for the latter but the ring says the wedding part was not part of the dream."

"I think that we both had the same sexy sweet dream. You are an amazing woman, Elizabeth. I think that after the fifth drink we got a little less shy and a lot crazier. I am not sure if I even told you my name. It is Dylan McAvoy of Genoa City, Wisconsin. So, I guess that makes you Elizabeth McAvoy until we get divorced."

"Wow, I like your name. I am not sure if I put it on the wedding certificate that way or if I left it Elizabeth Webber or Elizabeth Webber-McAvoy. Do we even have a wedding certificate or any pictures?"

Dylan got out of their bed and headed towards the living room. He saw that they did have a video of the wedding, some pictures, cake and the wedding certificate. He saw that she took his last name and no other changes.

"Okay, per the certificate, you changed your last name to mine. We have a video and some cute pictures of us in the chapel. They even gave us a cake. I do want to tell you that you made a beautiful bride. I was quite dapper myself."

Elizabeth looked at the wedding pictures and then the two of them went out to the living room and watched their dvd. Elizabeth looked so stunned because they were so cute together. It was like they had known each other for years. He called her Beth and she called "D". When they said their vows, it was like magic. They were so sweet to each other. They did not look drunk or on anything. Elizabeth saw how easy it was for the two of them together. She just didn't know what to do or how she could tell her sons that she went to Vegas to have fun and then married a stranger she met at the airport.

"What are you going to tell your parents? I need to call my Grams and explain this somehow and then to my three sons. They are 12, 9 and 6. My oldest is Cameron, then Jake and my youngest is Aiden. Wow, look you have an instant family."

Dylan looked at her and she could see the tears in his eyes. She was not expecting that. She wanted things to go nicely and that was not one of the things she saw happening.

"I am sorry. I just got divorced a few months ago. My ex-wife had lied about our son. She thought that he was truly ours at the beginning and then when she found out that her doctor had given her someone else's child, it broke her heart. She was afraid to tell me the truth and when it came out, it was devastating to a lot of people. That was why I came here to Vegas. I needed to let off some steam and try to clear my head. I guess that I didn't go about it the right way."

"I came here because I have been unlucky at love. It seems that every time I get close, I screw it up somehow or I don't trust it enough. I just wanted to feel alive and work off my own steam. I just wanted a couple of nights of hot sex and no strings. I want to laugh because there are a lot of strings now. I would say we should try for annulment but we have already consummated the marriage and so that is out. Maybe we just need to have some fun anyway. We are already married. We might as well have a few days to forget about everything except for ourselves."

The two of them decided to go down and try their luck as a couple. They played blackjack for a while and came out ahead of what they started with and then decided it was time to get something to eat. They went to the buffet and some things there started to click.

"We must have eaten here last night. It seems familiar to me. I know that there is some chocolate around here."

Dylan laughed because he remembered the chocolate too. She was so easy to be with and he wasn't sure if he really wanted it to end. He knew that it was crazy but he felt like he knew her somehow and that they were connected.

They got their breakfast and then the saw the chapel they were married in. They walked up to it and the minister was there smiling at them. "I see that the glow has not worn off you Mrs. McAvoy. You still as lovely as you were last night. I think that you are a very lucky man. My wife believes that you are a lucky woman with your hunk of a husband."

The two of them blushed a beet red. The minister just started to laugh. He really loved his job and knew that the two of them were meant for each other. Dylan held Elizabeth's hand and the two of them decided to check out the casinos on the strip.

Elizabeth looked at her husband and was thrilled that she could find something that her boys would love. Dylan found something for his mother and realized that he really didn't have a lot to hold him down in Genoa City.

"I think that I would love to see your city and maybe settle down. Do you think that it is weird that I would like to find out more about you and maybe actually date you when we go back?"

"I think it is a bit late for the dating thing but I would love for you to move to Port Charles. When everyone gets a look at you, there are going to be some people fainting. When they see that we are married, then the real fun will begin. I showed you pictures of what Jason looked like before and after the accident. I think that when the truth came out and they found out that I knew who he was and didn't tell that he changed into a robot. It is hard to explain but I know for a fact that he will have the biggest fit ever out of everyone. My grams won't be too happy either but I do think that my sons will be happy for us. I hope so anyway."

Dylan took Elizabeth out for a special dinner and then they went to see the concert. It was a fun show and they both enjoyed themselves. They went to one of the nightclubs and had a few drinks. Then they went out on the dance floor and had some fun. Dylan could not believe how a day could change his life so much. He didn't know if this was going to work but he knew that he had nothing to lose. He called him mother and told her about getting married to the lady that he met at the airport and was sharing a room. She was shocked but she knew that he sounded happier than he had for a while.

Elizabeth called her Grams and told her that she found someone in Vegas and they got married. She was shocked but she knew that if Elizabeth wanted to make things right with the man she would do her best. She also knew that she could always divorce him if she felt that she had made a big mistake. Elizabeth then told her sons. The three of them laughed because at first, they thought it was a joke. When they realized that she really did get married and that he was going to Port Charles with her, they told her congratulations."

They both told the other that the families thought they were crazy but in the end, they had to do what was best for them.

The next two days, the two of them got to know each other a lot better. Then it was the morning that they were going home. Dylan made a change on his flight home. He was going to Port Charles and not Chicago. The other thing was the fact that Elizabeth put ten dollars in a dollar slot machine and won the mega jackpot. When the taxes were taken out, she had won over ten million dollars. The bell clanged and the confetti flew. She was shocked and excited about the money. Dylan looked at his new wife and laughed. He knew that he had hit the jackpot when they met but now they had really hit the jackpot.

The paperwork was done and then they got into the limo that was going to take them to the airport. Elizabeth had all her paperwork with her and she was not about to have it in her main luggage where she might lose it.

Dylan and Elizabeth were bumped up to first class. She loved the feel of first class and so did he. The flight was a bit long but not long enough before she had to face everyone. She had a car ready for her to take Dylan and her home. Grams was going to bring the boys over later the next day. When she arrived home, she noticed that she had a very angry man at her door.

Jason and Sam showed up when they saw her picture in the paper. Somehow, the press found out about Elizabeth's marriage and jackpot winnings. Sam looked at Dylan and almost passed out. Jason just looked at Dylan and growled.

Elizabeth knew that she needed to introduce Dylan to the father of one of her sons. "Jason, this is my husband Dylan McAvoy. Dylan this is Jake's father, Jason." Jason then introduced Sam to Dylan because Elizabeth was not in the mood to talk to either one of them.

"You know that you could have let Jake stay with us. He is my son you know."

"Jason, you had your own plans with your wife and son. I knew that my Grams would watch my sons. I didn't feel the need to tell you everything that happens in my life. You are not a part of it anymore. You only come here to tell me what to do and I don't feel the need to hear it anymore."

"I think that Jason deserves to be told if the mother of his son is going somewhere. What if something happened to you? How would we know anything?"

"My grandmother would tell you. She has Jason's number. She doesn't need yours."

"I am sorry Dylan about this. I think that our company needs to leave because we are newlyweds like you two are and we need some time to get adjusted before the boys come home tomorrow. Bye Jason."

Dylan could see that Sam was someone who riled his wife up. He couldn't believe that he was married again. The two of them went to put their things away and called her grandmother up to tell her that they were home. The boys were excited to see Dylan, especially after seeing the paper with their pictures on it. They also found out that they were millionaires. Dylan had owned a coffee shop back in Genoa City. The two of them had talked about buying some property and building a coffee shop and art gallery.

Elizabeth had talked about her paintings that she used to do and now she could go back to that. She also wanted to have new talent be part of her gallery. They had time to think about it because not all the paperwork was done yet. Elizabeth also had to change her name at the DMV and Social Security. She needed to open new accounts for the money that just won. It was going to be fun for the next couple of days. She did tell Monica that she was not going back to the hospital. She wanted a fresh start and that she was going to take it.

Two years after their first meeting, many things had changed in the McAvoy household. The family was larger due to Elizabeth having her first little girl. They named her Katelyn Rose McAvoy. They called her Katie for short. The boys loved Dylan. He never tried to be anything more than a friend. He wanted the boys to like and trust him. He also wanted to make sure that they knew that he was never going to replace their dads but that he loved them anyway.

Elizabeth and Dylan had gone to Genoa City a couple of times a year to see family and friends. Niki who was one to never like the daughters-in-law, loved Elizabeth. When Elizabeth was pregnant with Katie, Niki went up to Port Charles to be there at the birth of her grand- daughter. Nicholas was a great brother in that Dylan could see his nephew grow up. They were in different cities so Nick did not feel threatened by his brother.

The money that was won in Vegas went into building the art gallery and coffee shop. The money that they made from their businesses allowed them to build a larger home in a nice quiet area of town. Jason was still the same robotic guy that Elizabeth told Dylan about and she was happy that Sam was married to him. Dylan was everything that Jason wasn't and that made him that much more lovable. He loved to tease his wife and kids. He had a great laugh and knew all the dirty jokes that the boys would tell their friends the next day.

Katie was a sweetheart. She made everyone smile especially her parents. The two of them never thought about getting divorced from each other because the two of them meeting the way that they did was something that Elizabeth swears was a gift from heaven. She felt that her best friend was giving her someone that she could truly love and trust. Emily knew that even though Dylan looked just like her brother used to look, that the two of them are very different.

A/N: If you would like this to be a big longer, just tell me in the reviews. Thanks for reading.


End file.
